Minding the Baby
"Minding the Baby" is the 8th episode of Devious Maids. Summary Genevieve lies to her new boyfriend about her age, much to Zoila's dismay. Rosie begins working at the Powells. Carmen learns Odessa is hiding something. Marisol goes with Taylor to a fertility clinic. Plot Zoila and Valentina welcome Genevieve home, having learned that, while out on her cruise, she managed to secure a new fiancé: Alfred Pettigrove. He is 76 and rich, and Genevieve lied to him saying that she's 39. Zoila wonders if the man is stupid to think that this is her employer's real age, but then he enters the house, revealing himself to be blind. The maids aren't comfortable maintaining the lie over dinner, especially when Alfred announces that Genevieve has agreed to bear him a child, and Zoila asks her how that's supposed to work. Genevieve reveals that she'll pretend to find out she's barren and then adopt an orphan, but Zoila doesn't like the idea of a kid being brought into this. Genevieve believes herself to be a wonderful mother, but this is only because nobody's told her that Remi is really in rehab, and Valentina stops her mother from doing so when she almost throws this in Genevieve's face. Valentina assures that Alfred is smart and will figure out Genevieve's lies when he wants to, but Zoila accidentally spills the beans when she reveals that Genevieve's father died during the Korean war in the 50s, and Alfred demands to know his fiancée's real age. Once he does, he leaves her, and Zoila tries apologizing to her boss but points out that it's for the best because Genevieve was lying about being in love with him anyway. However, Genevieve assures that she liked Alfred for more than just his money, while Valentina tends to the old man as he prepares to move out. She gives her candid opinion that perhaps the reason that Alfred is so unwilling to forgive Genevieve is the reason that he's 76 and never been married, which gets Alfred thinking: he's willing to stay with Genevieve if they can use a surrogate to bear them a child... but he wants to use Valentina's eggs to make the baby. Rosie meets with Marisol to learn the schematics of the Powell house before going to work there, with Marisol lying to the other maids and saying that Rosie is doing extra work with her over at the Stappords'. On Rosie's first day working for Evelyn, she brings Tucker Westmore with her; when Evelyn dozes off, Rosie takes the opportunity to sneak away and find the secret room, but this means that, when Tucker starts crying, nobody is around to soothe him except Evelyn. When Rosie returns from the room, she finds her new employer cradling her other employer's child. The next day, Evelyn wishes to take Tucker to the park with her, and Rosie allows it while she once again investigates the secret room to watch through all the DVDs with Flora's name on them. Marisol calls her to hear what she's learned, but all Rosie's seen is Flora's regular sessions, with no clue as to who killed her. It's then that she sees the time and realizes that Evelyn is still gone with the baby. She begins to panic, checking the park and knocking on doors, but Evelyn later returns after having taken Tucker shopping. Rosie is distraught and berates her new boss for what she did, at which Evelyn reminds her to watch her tone because she is her employee. However, Rosie states that she's not anymore, for she quits, to Evelyn's dismay. Marisol returns home to find Taylor and Michael having sex atop the kitchen counter, to her shock. When she returns, she learns that her employers are actually trying for a baby, but Taylor has begun to worry that something is wrong with her because it's been months and still no baby. Marisol recommends a clinic that she herself used and, when they're there, she ends up accidentally revealing that, upon learning she was baron, she and her husband just adopted. This confuses Taylor because, when they first interviewed Marisol, she said she didn't have a family, and so Marisol fabricates that when she and her husband divorced she had to give the baby back, to Taylor's horror. Taylor then runs into Joan Fisher, who is a friend of Olivia's, and only reveals to her that she and Michael are trying for a baby upon her assurance that she and Olivia have had a falling out. However, it seems that Joan was lying, for she proceeds to call Olivia and tell her all about what she saw. This time when Marisol returns home, she finds Olivia cooking pot roast in the kitchen, having heard that her ex-husband is trying to impregnate the whore he married. She recalls how Marisol said he was still in love with her and says how she's put her life on hold waiting for him to come back, but if Taylor gets pregnant then he'll be trapped forever. She demands reassurance that Michael indeed loves her, but Marisol is forced to admit that she lied, trying her best to apologize. Olivia says that it's not enough to say you're sorry when you've ruined someone's life, before storming out; Marisol feels horrible, and then she gets a text from Rosie saying that they need to talk. Carmen is berated by Alejandro for ruining his sweater by putting it in the drier when it should have been dry-cleaned, but, when he's gone, Carmen confronts Odessa and tells her that they both know she wasn't the one who did it. When Odessa tries defending herself, Carmen smells alcohol on her breath, and in the night she is awoken by the sound of a bottle smashing. She discovers Odessa drinking Alejandro's good scotch, and now she's cut her hand; when she goes to get a first aid kit from Odessa's medical cabinet, she discovers cancer medication, now knowing that the reason her superior is drinking is to numb the pain of her disease. When Alejandro finds the bottle broken, Carmen once again takes the blame and offers to clean it up; the next morning, Odessa discovers Carmen cleaning the silver, even though it's her job. She realizes that Carmen knows about the cancer and refuses to let her feel sorry for her, stating that she's not dead yet as she takes over the silver-polishing as always. Carmen knows from having seen her mother go through it that pain medication for cancer doesn't always work, and so she makes Odessa a brownie filled with medical marijuana. Carmen says that, while Odessa is right in thinking that she was only being nice to her because she was dying, she would like to know her. Odessa proceeds to reveal that she was once a great dancer before getting cancer in her leg and leaving Russia because she could not stand people feeling sorry for her. She and Carmen proceed to bond as she reads some of her old reviews. The two undercover maids, Rosie and Marisol, proceed to meet up so that the former can reveal to the latter that she quit her job at the Powells'. Marisol is distraught because of how close they are to finding out who killed Flora, but Rosie doesn't like the way Evelyn acted with Tucker, having felt insane vibes from the woman. Marisol assures that Evelyn is fine, but Rosie senses that this is a lie, now being able to tell when Marisol is lying. Marisol realizes that she's right; she says how she's been telling herself over and over that because she was trying to free Eddie then the ends justified the means, but now she's starting hurting people with her constant trickery and that's not right. Rosie later returns to Evelyn to get paid for the last of her work, and Evelyn gets her some money from the safe. As she does this, Rosie sees a DVD - Flora #10 - stashed away inside. Thinking this to be the one Marisol needs, she agrees to return as Evelyn's maid. She only saw the first two letters of the combination: BA; however, Marisol knows it to be BARRETT, since this is the name of someone Evelyn loved very very much. While Rosie succeeds at stealing the DVD, Evelyn continues to grow creepily attached to Tucker. Trivia *Although credited, Tom Irwin (Adrian Powell), Mariana Klaveno (Peri Westmore), Grant Show (Spence Westmore), Drew Van Acker (Remi Delatour) and Wolé Parks (Sam Alexander) are absent from this episode. *The episode introduces guest star Dakin Matthews (Alfred Pettigrove), who had been featured on Desperate Housewives in a recurring capacity for the entire series run as Reverend Sykes. Videos Gallery of videos used to promote the episode. Devious Maids - 1x08 (Minding the Baby) Promo Gallery This is a gallery of photographic stills released to promote the episode. Promo 108 01.png Promo 108 02.png Promo 108 03.png Promo 108 04.png Promo 108 05.png Promo 108 06.png Promo 108 07.png Promo 108 08.png Promo 108 09.png Promo 108 10.png Promo 108 11.png Promo 108 12.png Promo 108 13.png Promo 108 14.png Promo 108 15.png Promo 108 16.png Promo 108 17.png Promo 108 18.png BTS 108 01.png References Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Featured Articles